Her Heart's Desire
by secretcastle
Summary: Elsa recounts one special night she spent with her Admiral. A short outtake from the "The Queen's Admiral."
1. Chapter 1: A Royal Engagement

**Author's Note:** This story is taken from my other recently-completed multi-chaptered Hans redemption story, "The Queen's Admiral." If you haven't read that one yet, I recommend you do so to understand the context of where this goes. This won't be as long, probably four or six shorter chapters and will focus on the romance between Elsa and Hans that I left off telling.

 **Chapter One: A Royal Engagement**

Elsa paused from reading the long document from the Southern Isles to shut her eyes and pinch the skin between her brows in an effort to relieve her aching forehead. She waited a full minute before she let go and opened her eyes. Immediately, she wished she held the pressure point for another minute more. Or maybe three. The stack of documents on her desk was so staggering it made her dizzy just looking at them. But run through them she must if she wants to get her wedding well underway.

Her betrothal to Hans was nothing short of a dream come true. Ever since Eric had broken off their engagement she had assumed that she would never marry for love. As queen she was obligated to marry well for political purposes for the betterment of her people. It was a huge blessing in itself that for years she was never pushed to the corner of using her hand in marriage to gain a political alliance, except for that one moment when she offered to marry King Sigurd's son to guarantee the support of the Southern Isles in the war against Weselton. Thankfully, that had fallen apart after her would be groom turned out to be dead.

To her joy, Sigurd ended up offering the one brother he had that she did love, though of course Anna had been instrumental in setting that up. Sigurd may have given his youngest brother the reward he had longed for by arranging a marriage between them but it didn't mean it wasn't a political marriage. Sigurd made sure the Southern Isles was getting quite a lot out of this union by sending a very long treaty and several pages of supporting documents to be signed prior to their wedding. It detailed everything from the sharing of common resources, several exclusive trading agreements for high-value products up to the provision of military aid in times of war. There were provisions that greatly favored Southern Isles such huge discounts Arendelle had to extend when the former country bought their products while tariffs in the Arendelle ports for Isles exports were lowered. This was on top of the immediate charity aid Arendelle had to provide for at least one year.

Elsa's council was practically livid when the documentswere read and pleaded with her to negotiate more favorable terms on behalf of Arendelle. Elsa would have been outraged too if it had been any other country who would have given her those terms. But Sigurd had one ace he knew he had: She loved Hans and she was determined to see this wedding settled the easiest and fastest way possible. Even then the negotiations took three months. It probably would have been longer had Hans not personally flown back and forth from Arendelle to the Southern Isles using the Carpet to smoothen things with Sigurd and argue better terms for Arendelle. Hans had managed it even better than she could and this morning he had returned with the final draft with more than satisfactory terms. Now all that was needed was her final review and signature, and then the wedding itself can proceed one month from now.

The wedding preparation was an entirely another ugly matter. People from all over Europe and probably even beyond were calling her marriage the wedding of the decade. Everyone was anticipating it and expecting a grand affair. The guest list had already ballooned to 500 and that was just the foreign dignitaries.

Newspaper reporters from all over the world had suddenly turned up in Arendelle, attempting to get as much information as they can. She had read that papers such as The Times in London and almost all the New York presses had run up the latest details of their wedding on a regular basis. Twice, her staff had caught nosey reporters sneaking into the castle, attempting to find out what her wedding dress would look like and what will be served as dessert at the reception. There was even a group of them that practically camped out in the village, waiting like a pack of wolves to get any new details. She could have sent them away but she knew it would not do well to be seen as an oppressive monarch in the eyes of the world. Besides, the hype was good for establishing relations and opening more opportunities for both Arendelle and the Southern Isles from nations as far as the Americas and the East. The investments that poured in alone since her wedding was announced, was estimated to set Arendelle towards an economic prosperity she had never before achieved in her seventeen-year reign. But it also put a lot of pressure on Elsa to make sure everything was perfect. So in between reviewing that monstrous treaty, Elsa was tasked to work on the wedding details. It was a good thing she had Anna to do most of it which she did so with a passion, but Elsa still had to make the final approvals herself which took quite a lot of time. This was why her desk was loaded tonight with décor plans, menus, gown sketches and a thousand other details she had not even started going through.

On evenings like these, she couldn't help but wish that things could be a lot simpler with a more intimate wedding with Hans. She hated being the center of attention and she knew her wedding would certainly be a crowd-drawer even bigger than her own coronation. She already dreaded what Hans had termed "a circus event" that was to be their wedding. She expected she wouldn't be enjoying it at all until the wedding was over and she could get to her honeymoon.

The thought of her honeymoon sent a tiny thrill through her. Despite their engagement and her now open relationship with Hans, Elsa had refrained from becoming truly intimate with him. From an early age, her mother instilled in her the value of preserving her virginity until after marriage and she could not conceive of breaking what society deemed appropriate to a woman like her. Hans as a true gentleman never pressured her to do more than she was ready to give. He also understood her need to keep away from a potential scandal before their wedding. It was bad enough that people gossiped about their non-existent sexual relationship, she didn't want to add proof to it by engaging in it before their wedding day.

Besides, they didn't exactly have many opportunities to be alone. The last three months had kept them both so busy on their own individual tasks. The disaster wrought on by Heinrik's failed take-over had left half the castle in ruins and destroyed several houses in the villages. So in between the wedding planning and the treaty negotiations, there were still the rebuilding efforts that needed supervision. It didn't help that she spent most of the last three months limiting her movement to allow her broken leg to heal. Fortunately, with Godmother Maleficent's magic, she can already walk about normally, though she wasn't going to try her luck running anytime soon.

Hans was currently seeing to the added security measures for the wedding. With five hundred guests, dozens of foreign press and practically the whole village expected to be swarming in, it was sure to be a security nightmare. She expected he wouldn't be finished until very late tonight and he would probably go home to sleep with the Potts family above the Rose Pub where he still lived whenever he was home in Arendelle.

 _I'll just see him tomorrow,_ she thought. _Or in my dreams._ She put down the document, shut her eyes again and tried to imagine his lips on hers. It was so tempting to just go to the docks right now and order him to take her to his cabin in the Alexandra.

"Admiral, a word please," she said out loud and reveled in the idea of using the familiar line to get rid of everyone around him and call him to bed her. _That line will definitely be used often in the future._

"You called, My Queen?"

She startled at the sound of his voice. He was standing right outside her window with Carpet under his feet.

"Hans," she called out as she felt warmth flood her cheeks. "You're early."

He jumped inside the room, high-fived Carpet as thank you before the adorable little rug flew away.

"I wanted to see if you need help in getting some work done. Now I see, you've been neglecting the paperwork completely. Are you daydreaming of someone?" he teased with a smirk tilting the corner of those lips she had been imagining just a while ago.

"Maybe," she pouted as she stood from her chair. She moved to face him and leaned back in front of her desk, arching her body forward and jutting out one leg from the slit of her blue gown for his viewing pleasure.

Even in the early days of their friendship during their adventure through Tastris to the Southern Isles, she noticed Hans had a way of eyeing her legs whenever he thought she wasn't looking. That one time she wore a very short dress that showed an ample part of her legs in front of him while they were fishing in the river in the Isles was the first time she ever conceived of a naughty idea of teasing him. In hindsight now, maybe she just wanted to get back at him for sleeping with their hostess. It worked like a charm for even she could see how uncomfortably enticed he was that day and couldn't do anything about it other than sneak glances at her. At one point during the whole fishing contest she asked him a casual question about Viscaria's cooking and he responded with a dazed "Yes-it-was-good-but-what-was-her name-again?" while he struggled to keep his eyes above her chin (she also magically lowered the neckline of her dress an inch).

Right now she was satisfied to see that Hans' reaction to her legs was still the same, though he was less subtle in showing them. She willed the slit of her ice gown to lengthen to reveal more skin to him.

"Is there something you wish to talk to with your Admiral?" he asked without removing his gaze to what she knew was quite an attractive view.

"Yes, but I might not mean you. I'm thinking of temporarily promoting Gulbrand to Admiral for the time being."

His eyes shot up in surprise to meet hers and he replied with indignation. "Don't you dare!"

"Why?" she asked, smugly. "My current Admiral isn't eligible to serve under the Arendelle navy. Besides, he's too busy."

"I'm not too busy."

"Yes, you are," she replied as she lowered her neckline two inches to reveal her cleavage. His green eyes promptly moved down. "Too busy ogling the Queen."

He licked his lips as a bead of sweat fell down his sideburns. "You're right, I am too busy, but with something else."

Hans moved forward, grabbed her by the waist and claimed her lips in a fierce kiss that burned with its intensity. She put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss as she pulled him closer to her.

"I've missed you," he whispered when they pulled away momentarily to breathe.

"I've missed you too," she whispered back before she brought his head back to her for another kiss.

She savored the warmth of him, the familiar scent of his skin and the feel of his sideburns on her fingertips. She ran her hands up to his hair, delighting at the sensation of each movement of his fiery hair against her touch. He responded by moving his lips down to her chin, a silent plea from him to explore her further. She granted it willingly by tilting her head back to allow him access to her neck, which he covered immediately with heated kisses.

He pushed her against her desk and lifted her to sit her on top of it but she stopped him as she remembered it was currently loaded with documents.

"The treaty from the Southern Isles," she warned.

He saw the document lying on the left side of the desk. He turned to right side that was covered with menus and wedding gown sketches.

"You don't need to see dress plans or dessert menus do you?" he asked.

"I'm making my own gown and we're having chocolate for dessert," Elsa replied.

"Good," he replied. He swept the entire pile so it fell to the floor then sat her on the now empty space. He brought her down to her back while his lips attacked her neck. His hands moved down from her waist to her thigh.

Usually, they stopped at this point from going too far with their intimacy, but tonight she just didn't care. It had been a long day and the thought of waiting for another month for their wedding which she expected she would not enjoy at all was grating at her nerves. Suddenly, she just wanted to rebel against it all.

She pulled him down to her so that he was directly on top of her on the desk. She hooked her arms underneath his coat and felt his muscles underneath the layers clothing before one of her hands snaked down to explore parts of his body she had yet to feel. At the same time, she magically increased the slit of her dress up to her waist and used her other hand to guide his towards more intimate territory.

"Elsa, stop or I won't be able to," he warned with moan.

She felt a sudden boldness overcome her and she replied: "Maybe I don't want you to. You can take me right now."

A look of shock followed by eager hopefulness passed his features for a moment, but he shook his head. "Not here, someone might come in."

"My room then," she blurted then immediately regretted it. She thought of doing this in her room and was suddenly unsure she wanted to do this tonight. Her mother's warnings triggered in her head and she felt guilty. Did she really want to add strain to her nerves with even more gossip if someone saw them walk to her bedroom together? Someone inevitably would. They do have dozens of servants all eager for any juicy tidbit about their relationship and more reporters outside hungry for any news.

He stared at her intently. "Elsa I'm only alright with this if you are. From the look on your face, I don't think you are."

She smiled shyly at him. He could always read her so well.

"I can still wait Elsa, I love you that much. I won't ask you to do something if it means you would worry more about it later."

"Thank you Hans," she replied gratefully. He lifted her up to a sitting position and he cradled her head on his chest. "I would you know, if we were married now."

A playful smile formed on his lips. "We are married."

She giggled as she remembered. "That doesn't count."

He tenderly ran his fingers through her hair. "I wish it did. I took those vows seriously."

"You did?" she asked as she pulled away from his chest to stare at him.

He kissed the top of her head and playfully ran a gentle finger along her chin. "I was already in love with you then. I thought it was the only chance I would get to say that to you so I meant it in my heart, even if you didn't know."

Elsa felt warmth rise from the hairline that he kissed and all the way down to her toes at his admission. She too had kept a few things from him that night and it was time he knew. Still, she felt a bit shy telling it to him as she had kept that secret for so long. "I have a confession. A part of me… wanted it to be real too at the time."

His eager eyes begged her to know more. "Tell me about it?"

She stepped away from his arms and patted the empty part of the table next to her. He sat down next to her but clasped one her hands. She leaned her head on his shoulder and told him…


	2. Chapter 2: A Very Smart Horse

**Chapter Two: A Very Smart Horse**

"Sometimes I talk to him and I think he replies to me." She paused and a blush appeared on her cheeks. "You don't think that's strange, do you?"

Captain Westergard smiled and shook his head. "Not at all. I talk to Sitron too. In fact Sitron's quite talkative—in a horse kind of way. Sometimes he yaps around too much and never lets me get a word in."

 _– Conversation between Elsa and Hans, Chapter 24: Turn, "The Queen's Admiral"_

* * *

 _I reigned Sitron in and got down to let him take a drink of water from the nearby stream. I used my hands to take in a bit of water myself. Our little gallop in the woods together left me quite parched but it was a good exercise. It seemed like ages since we've had a chance to go outdoors. My schedule had been so busy with the preparations for the Coronan conference I haven't had time to spend with my horse. We leave tomorrow at sunset and so I took the chance to bond with Sitron even for a few hours. The fresh air and the chance however briefly to be away from my duties with the company of my horse was a soothing comfort I cherished. After this respite I looked forward to diving back to what I knew would be a challenging two weeks at the Conference._

' _With Hans,' my mind supplied. Thoughts of being with him on the same ship for several days and then daily contact with him during the conference sent a thrill through me but I quickly shook it off. 'We will be working. We have a job to do in that conference. It's not for the pleasure of each other's company.'_

 _I allowed myself to admit though that the work for the last few months had been a lot more enjoyable with him around. Ever since I promoted him to Admiral, he had proved countless times as more than exceptional in the role. He not only fulfilled the void left by Admiral Rochport who was my mentor and advisor, but Hans had a way of looking at opportunities to advance the interests of Arendelle that none of my previous advisors had ever considered or at least voiced out loud in my presence. He had an amazing ability to see the possibilities of various economic ventures and had an appetite for calculated risk that at times clashed with my own comfort zone. I have never met any man who openly challenged me with such a passion that I had to be constantly on my toes just to put my foot down._

 _Anna was probably the only other person who was never afraid to cross me and my ideas, which was why I considered her my closest friend on top of being my only sister. But even with our close bond, there were still some things that I find difficult talking with Anna. She was never one to be keen on state affairs and she was the last person I can ask if I want to think of the best strategy to negotiate a better percentage on our trade agreements._

 _For sixteen years I've known the loneliness of ruling alone at the top. I've grown to accept it as a fact and I've resigned myself to this situation until my death. Over the last few months however, I realized it didn't have to be that way. Since I promoted Hans as my Admiral, he somehow lightened some of the burdens of my rule. He was always the best person to go to if I needed someone to bounce ideas with, discuss internal and external diplomatic relations, juggle economic figures or even just to have a listening ear after a long and difficult day. He had grown to be my closest friend even if we do fight a lot and I always end up freezing him half to death. He always forgives me anyway and isn't that what friends do?_

 _Or maybe, there was some truth to the servants' gossip that Hans has a fetish for getting frozen._

 _No, I'm not going to even think of that one._

 _Sitron gave a series of grunts between lapping up water and I was glad for the distraction._

" _We can stay for a bit and enjoy the scenery but we have to go back soon before it gets dark. Yes, Sitron, I will miss this when I go to Corona and yes I will miss you too. Now you be good for Kristoff while Hans and I are gone."_

 _Sitron stopped drinking, eyed me and neighed several times._

" _Yes, I'm going to be with Hans throughout the trip. He is part of the Arendelle delegation." Why does Sitron have to remind me of that?_

 _He pounded his hoofs._

" _Yes, there will be balls in Corona during the conference."_

 _He pounded again in a distinct way to indicate dancing._

" _Yes, I will go dancing at some point. And yes, maybe Hans will dance with me." I need to block out that image from my head. Thanks a lot, Sitron._

 _He gave out a teasing whinny._

" _Yes—I mean no, I'm not excited with the possibility of dancing with Hans. That's not the reason I'm dancing at those balls…" Why is he asking me all these questions? He continued his teasing neigh. The nerve of that horse to even imply a romance between us!_

 _It was my turn to bristle at him. "Just stop it, Sitron! Hans doesn't feel that way for me. He and I are friends." There, I said it and that's the truth._

 _Sitron indicated he didn't believe in me for one bit and kept on his braying._

" _No, I don't…"_

 _He rolled his eyes._

" _I'm not…"_

 _He snorted._

" _Never, he's just my Admiral…"_

 _He stomped his hoof and stared at me with knowing eyes._

" _Alright! Alright! Maybe I like him… just a little bit," I admitted. Was there anything that can get pass this stupid horse?_

 _He grunted a complaint._

" _Okay, you're not stupid, Sitron, I'm sorry." And he can read my mind now too._

 _He nuzzled at me affectionately and I retaliated in kind by stroking his well-tended mane._

" _Just, between us," I whispered to him. "Don't tell Hans, but I think he is handsome and sweet and clever and caring and a very good friend. But that's all he'll ever be. I promised Anna. I'm the Queen, I can't go around breaking promises especially to my own sister. And I certainly can't be with… my Admiral. It will be a scandal."_

 _He rubbed his nose against my cheek and we allowed ourselves to quietly enjoy the peaceful scenery of the woods. Finally, I got back up on him._

" _Come on Sitron, time to go home. I still have some letters to write."_

 _He refused to move and he sniffed the air._

" _What is it?" I asked._

 _He neighed and suddenly bolted forward in the wrong direction._

" _Sitron, stop!"_

 _He ignored me and went on with his gallop that I could no longer control him. We came to a clearing where I could see a familiar figure walking up towards the nearby hill. He turned at the sound of Sitron's hooves. My heart gave an involuntary lurch at his smile._

" _Elsa, I didn't know you were out here with Sitron," he greeted. He patted his friend's nose who responded with an affectionate nuzzle._

" _Just out for some air," I said as I willed my chest to calm down. "What brings you here?"_

" _I thought I'd visit Isabel's grave before we leave tomorrow. I haven't been there for a while." I noticed he carried a bunch of wildflowers with him. "Would you like to join me?"_

 _Sitron whinnied a 'yes' and since Hans could understand him it was too late to say no now._

" _We could both get home faster if we're on Sitron," I reasoned._

 _With one swift move, he was on Sitron behind me._

" _Would you mind carrying these?" he asked as he handed me the wildflowers. I received them while he took the reigns from me. We took off on an easy trot uphill and I couldn't help but feel a thrill at his closeness. It felt almost like an embrace and I could smell the warmth of his scent, something spicy but quite pleasant. His direction over Sitron was something I've never achieved despite the years he had been my horse and I was amazed each time how Hans could do it so easily._

 _We reached the hill in a short time. He helped me get off, leaving goosebumps all over my arms where he touched me with his gloveless hands. We found the small slab of stone that marked Isabel's grave. Flowers had grown in abundance here and I could tell someone had been pruning around them quite regularly._

" _I planted these but I wasn't sure if they've blossomed yet so I brought additional flowers," he explained. He laid the flowers by the slab then went about to do a bit of weeding._

 _I decided to join him. I fashioned an ice spade and went on removing the unwanted grass and plants to let the flowers breathe. We went about our tasks separately, he taking the right side, I taking the left. I circled the stone slab and was about to grab a rather tall piece of grass near the center of the stone when a hand fell on top of mine who was about to grab the same grass. I looked up and found my face inches from his._

" _Sorry," we both said but neither of us moved away. I was suddenly fascinated with the freckles on his nose and I began involuntarily counting them. I stopped when I noticed his gaze had turned from my eyes to my lips. I pulled away quickly and went back to weed at some farther area around the stone._

 _When we finished, we both knelt in front of Isabel's grave to offer a silent prayer. I prayed that this little girl who had touched his life and begged me to give him a home so many years ago was at peace now with the Father in heaven. I closed my eyes and felt a breeze pass by and blow at my hair. As it did I seem to recall Isabel's little voice when she spoke to me last. However, her words sounded so different._

" _Make my prince happy. Let him make you happy."_

 _Startled, I opened my eyes and there was nothing but the light wind that ruffled our hair and carried the scent of wildflowers._

 _I turned to Hans and saw him wipe away a tear._

" _She's alright," I said. "I'm sure she's in heaven now."_

" _I know," he replied as we both stood. "She's an angel. She saved me twice you know—first for begging you to let me stay in Arendelle and second for reminding me not to kill my own niece. Brigitta reminds me of her, that's why I renamed her Isabel. She would have been Brigitta's age now had she lived."_

" _How's Brigitta?" I asked tentatively, knowing this was still a sore subject with Hans. Just days ago we argued quite violently about my refusal to openly support his brother Heinrik over Brigitta's grandfather King Sigurd to help end the civil war in the Southern Isles. I remained firm with my decision and he silently conceded to it. He may have given Brigitta a home and a new identity to protect her, but I knew she was still a painful reminder to him of what her grandfather did to Hans._

" _She's something else," he replied. "I'd never thought I'd say it but I think I'm beginning to find some affection for her. We have a lot in common and I think she's starting to grow on me. I wouldn't have asked for a better young girl to raise as my daughter."_

" _I'm glad," I replied. He seemed quite content now to leave alone the ugly matter about the civil war in the Southern Isles. I knew it was sad that his two brothers couldn't settle their differences, but it could not be helped, not by Arendelle's interference. At least there was one life he had saved and if Brigitta could add meaning to his life, then it would all be better. "Do you think it's safe to bring her to the Coronan Conference?"_

" _It's safe enough," he replied. "I doubt if anyone in Corona would recognize her from her nine-year-old self back then. And any similarities could be explained away by her being a Westergard by blood through me. Just in case, she knows how to keep a low profile. She won't be any trouble. But I do want to allow her this opportunity to learn things at the Conference. That girl's not meant to be a bookkeeper for life."_

" _She'll make a great addition to my court one day Hans. I know talent when I see it."_

" _Yes," he said wistfully as he stared past me. "She definitely has talent."_

 _The sun was already setting and we both knew it was time to go. We got back on Sitron and set off for home. We had reached the bottom of the hill however, when Sitron suddenly veered from the usual path and started galloping again._

" _Sitron, where are you going? Home is that way," I pointed out._

" _Shussh, Elsa!" Hans said. "I think he can sense something wrong."_

 _A cry of a wolf came in the distance. Neither Hans nor I decided to question Sitron further who sprinted at an even faster pace towards the north east for several minutes. But when we heard no further sounds of danger, Hans urged Sitron to turn back._

 _Sitron grumbled to say that it was still not safe._

" _Come on Sitron," Hans complained. "We can't ride out northwards all night. That's even more dangerous."_

 _He neighed to say he knew a safe place._

" _Okay where?" I asked._

 _A grunt from the horse clearly said: "Trust me."_

 _Hans and I stared at each other. "Look let's just let him," Hans said. "He's got a better instinct about these things than I do."_

 _We rode on, up and up the north mountain that I was beginning to suspect he was headed to my ice palace. But then he turned to a familiar path and I realized what the safe place was: the Valley of the Living Rock._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The narrative of this story will shift mostly to Elsa's first person POV as it is her retelling. I can't help but put in Sitron here. I loved that adorable horse and he reminds me so much of Maximus from Tangled. His few minutes of screen time won me over so I had to put him in. I can imagine he is the one common close friend Hans and Elsa both share so he is just the perfect wingman for their romance.


	3. Chapter 3: Fixer Upper

**Chapter Three: Fixer Upper**

"The sad man," said Ajin. "He needs fixing."

"Yeah," agreed Zinjo. "We should fix him up with someone."

\- _Trolls Ajin and Zinjo to Fredrik, Chapter 15: Conversations on a Moonlit Night, "The Queen's Admiral"_

* * *

 _Sitron trotted on the familiar path to the trolls' mystical home and I decided to just let him take the lead._

" _I suppose we could stay a while if it's safer and we might as well say hello to Kristoff's family," I reasoned out loud, though inwardly I didn't dare admit I had another more selfish reason for not turning back. I didn't want this moment of closeness with Hans in the dark to end so soon. The possibility of danger lurking around us sent a thrill through me I could not deny._

" _It wouldn't hurt to talk to Grand Pabbie for a while," Hans agreed. "I haven't seen him since after the war."_

 _We continued on our trek for several minutes with the sound of Sitron's hooves harmonizing to the music made by the nighttime creatures. It was still several weeks away from the full moon so light was scarce but I felt no fear. How could I when he was here beside me? For a moment, I fancied myself like the damsels in Anna's favorite romance novels being led away to ride off with her knight-lover._

 _NO! I mustn't think that! He is my friend and I'm much too sensible to want to be some helpless creature who needed saving every time._

 _And yet he had done so multiple times already. I recalled how he saved my life for the first time on the Alexandra when a man held my throat at knifepoint after we were boarded._

" _Do you trust me?" he had asked me then. Of course, I did not. But in my terror I could only nod at him. As treacherous as he had acted before, I was more willing to put my faith in him than in this strange brute that was already nipping his knife at the skin of my neck. And when he had shot the man, he allowed me to sob at his shoulder and he whispered the strangest yet most comforting to me: "I will never let anyone hurt you."_

 _He kept that vow ever since. As I felt his arm enclose on mine right now, I felt assured once more that this man would always protect me no matter what._

" _We're here," Hans announced just as Sitron slowed down to avoid the steam vents that surrounded the rocky hillside. We both went down and paused to warm our hands on one of the vents._

" _You visit here often?" I asked him for he seemed familiar with the place._

" _I've been here a few times since I met Bulda and Grand Pabbie last year," he replied. "Grand Pabbie's really good for giving advice. He was a great comfort to me when Rochport died."_

 _There was an undeniable sadness in his tone when he spoke of his predecessor. Admiral Rochport, I knew had grown to be something of a mentor to Hans. I had recently began reading Rochport's journal. Each new entry revealed to me fresh details of what Hans had been through to get into his current position while at the same time it reaffirmed the nobleness of Rochport's character to see past the mistakes of others and see their full potential, even my own._

" _He was to me too, Hans," I said. "He was my godfather and he's been like a second Papa to me. He argued with me so many times to promote you. It was the hardest thing for him when I ordered him to lie about the honor he received for Gormund's defeat."_

" _I know," nodded Hans. "He gave me the medal of honor you awarded him. He said he didn't deserve it. I don't blame you for it though."_

 _I felt the awkwardness of the situation. That topic had been something that had been a sore spot between us and one we've never discussed before. I think it was time to acknowledge the issue at least._

" _I'm sorry about that," I admitted. "I shouldn't have covered up what you did."_

" _It's alright. I completely understand why you had to do it."_

" _It was still wrong of me," I insisted as a sudden decision came into my head. "When we come back from this conference, I can make an official announcement to set things right. You should be acknowledged for the battle against Gormund."_

 _However, Hans shook his head and he didn't look pleased at all. "Elsa, don't. I don't need to be acknowledged for that if it means it will harm Rochport's reputation. People already see him as a hero and he is. He gave me and a lot of others a chance to have better lives and that's far more heroic than winning a battle with some stupid Gormund prince who can't even aim or block properly."_

 _I couldn't help but snigger at Hans' description of Prince Karl. He laughed in return and it relieved the tension between us._

" _Seriously Elsa just leave it," he said when he was somber again. "Rochport deserves the title of Arendelle's hero. I wouldn't want it any other way."_

" _You're right, he does deserve it," I agreed. "And somewhere in heaven I hope he's listening in to us so I can tell him he was right all along to recommend you and I'm sorry I fought him so long about it."_

" _I'm glad I finally get your vote of confidence," he said with a swagger of his eyebrows in my direction._

" _Don't push it. I'm still watching you," I replied irritably._

 _He shrugged and seemed content to leave it at that._

 _We walked towards to the main circle of the valley and found it rather quiet. However, I could see some familiar rocks scattered all around._

" _Good evening," I called out politely and was rewarded by several rocks tumbling towards us to form a circle. Faces appeared and dozens of eyes blinked simultaneously at us._

" _It's Queen Elsa!" someone called._

" _And she brought a man!" another one called._

" _A MAN!" came the deafening chorus from the trolls._

" _It's the sad man," one of the younger trolls said. "It's the fixer upper!"_

" _Fixer upper! Fixer upper!" the other trolls chanted._

 _The cacophony of voices all talking at once soon confused me enough that I could not follow what they were saying. However, I spied Bulda, Kristoff's surrogate mother and she quickly rolled towards us._

" _Hello Bulda," I greeted._

" _Elsa dear, it's nice to see you." She called for quiet from the other trolls and to my relief they all did though they continued to surround us and look on. She approached Hans. "And what do we have here?"_

" _Hi Bulda, remember me?" Hans asked with a gallant bow._

" _Why of course, Hans," Bulda said as she pinched his cheek. "I remember you almost sitting on me." She went around him, inspecting him like some prized pony. "Ah yes, I can see you still have those strong arms, steady legs, firm abdominals… ooohhh and well-formed rump." Hans blushed bright-red as Bulda patted each body part including his well… err… rather shapely behind. I averted my eyes and tried not to think about that._

" _Yes, you will do quite well for Elsa. It's about time too," Bulda continued._

" _About time for what?" Hans asked, clearly puzzled._

" _To fix you up, my dear," she replied rather cryptically. I didn't understand what that meant but I knew I should tell her what we came in for. It was only polite._

" _Bulda, we were hoping to stay for a while. There might be wolves out there. We'll let them pass and then we'll be on our way."_

" _Of course, of course," she said. "Grand Pabbie is napping so he won't be joining us. But you must stay and eat. It must be dinner time already and you should join us."_

 _I didn't exactly know what rock trolls ate but I figured it would not be fit for human consumption. I was thinking of a way to excuse us from the offer when Bulda made us sit down on a table made of stone and shoved several plates in front of us. I was surprised to see berries, mushrooms, fruits and nuts of different kinds. I noticed the other trolls had given Sitron several apples that he munched on contentedly before they ushered him to a nearby cave that appeared to act as a temporary stable._

" _I'm not expecting you to eat pebbles with us," Bulda said. "I did raise Kristoff you know. I can put together a human meal to make you strong. So eat up."_

 _I felt guilty for doubting her and so I no longer hesitated in partaking of the food. Hans too followed my example. The fare was quite delicious and filling and the beverage they brought us to wash it all down turned out to be some kind of nectar that was sweet but made me feel a little lightheaded after I've drank half a cup._

 _Throughout the meal, Bulda and the trolls talked non-stop, wanting to know the latest about Kristoff, Anna and their children. They were particularly interested in stories about the newborn Baby Agdar and expressed eagerness in welcoming him to the family. I promised them Kristoff will bring him over to meet them as soon as Agdar was old enough to travel up the mountains._

" _And what about you Elsa, are you ready to take on the step towards starting your own family?" Bulda's question was so unexpected I hesitated to answer._

" _I'm sorry?" I said. "What do you mean 'own family?'"_

 _Bulda rolled her eyes as if the matter was obvious. "Oh come on Elsa dear. He's right here, don't hold back now," she patted Hans' cheek._

" _Hold back…? What…?" I began. I was beginning to understand where this was going. Hans and I have always been the subject of much gossip and I figured the trolls must have heard some of them too. It was time to set them right. "Bulda, Hans and I are just friends."_

 _They either ignored what I just said or didn't hear me at all for a group of female trolls quickly surrounded me and began rapidly shooting questions one after another that I didn't have time to answer._

" _Is it the freckles?"_

" _Or the red hair?"_

" _Maybe it's the sideburns."_

" _No I think she likes the sideburns—they're sexy."_

" _Do you think they're sexy?"_

 _Yes, I thought they were quite sexy, But no! I'm not going to say that to anyone, much less the trolls._

" _Maybe it's his feet."_

" _They're really big feet."_

" _Oh she would enjoy that."_

 _I felt a flush at my cheeks at the thought and tried not to look at Hans' feet or that part of his anatomy that people said correlates to foot size._

" _Maybe she doesn't like the way he picks his nose."_

" _And eats it."_

 _Ewww… that one I would rather not know but two of the younger trolls apparently wanted me to know. They had Hans cornered with the rest of the male trolls and started questioning him._

" _Do you pick your nose?" asked one before his twin added: "Do you eat it?"_

 _Hans scowled. "Of course not, that's disgusting. The Westergards maybe barbarically cruel but we were all raised in a castle, and picking your nose and eating it…" he shuddered. "That's just gross."_

 _Oh thank goodness he's not a nose picker-eater!_

 _The trolls started to sing some kind of catchy tune while they continued to talk at the same time which made it difficult to understand what exactly they were talking about. All I kept hearing were the words "fixer upper, fixer upper." I mentally noted to ask Kristoff exactly what that meant later._

 _One of the female trolls climbed on top of two others to drape a cape made of moss over my shoulders and put a string of crystals around my neck. Another one jammed what appeared to be a headdress made of leaves, grass and crystals on my head. I was pushed forward until I fell into what appeared to be a newly dug pit which was surrounded by an arch made of piled up stones and decorated with leaves and flowers. Hans fell in next to me, similarly draped with a moss cape and a funny hat made of sticks._

" _What's going on?" he whispered as I caught the trolls singing "True love, true love" as they danced around us in a circle._

" _Do you Elsa, take Hans to be your trollfully wedded husband?" one of the trolls asked as he stood in front of us with an open book._

" _Excuse me?" I asked him._

" _You're getting married," he bluntly replied._

" _WAIT-WHAT?" Hans exclaimed. "No, this is a mistake…" he began._

 _I thought so too, but as I looked at the rather eager faces around us, I figured maybe they were just having fun with us. Kristoff did say his family was always joking around and had a penchant for drama, so what harm could playing along do? Anna and I had played pretend when we were kids and this was one of her favorite games. She would marry her dolls and get everyone to pretend they were guests at the wedding. My two nieces Elise and Andrea were currently at the stage that they were playing the same game and I was often invited to be one of the "guests." I wouldn't put it past them to have taught this same game to the trolls whenever they visited. So right now, Hans and I were the dolls and I didn't want to be a spoil-sport to their family fun. I stared at the troll that was playing the role of the priest, gave him a wink before I uttered good-naturedly:_

" _I do."_


	4. Chapter 4: Trollfully Wed

**Chapter Four: Trollfully Wed**

She stepped closer to him until they were face to face and her intense gaze met his. "I will Never. Marry. You."

\- Elsa to Hans, Chapter 18: A Tale of Two Broken Hearts, "The Queen's Admiral"

* * *

" _I do."_

" _WHAT?" Hans asked again but this time his question was directed at me. He looked so adorable when he was flustered that I wanted to keep that expression of his just a little bit longer._

" _Yes, I do take him as my husband."_

 _My confirmation did more than confuse him. He looked seriously alarmed and he was staring at me as if I just breathed fire._

" _Who are you?" he asked slowly. He shifted away from me as far as the small space in the pit would let him. "And what have you done to Elsa?" He peered above my headdress as if he was checking to see if I have horns coming out of my head. "Is she still in there?"_

 _I elbowed his ribs and whispered frantically to him. "Shut up, I haven't been possessed. It's still me."_

" _Do you Hans take Elsa to be your trollfully wedded wife?" the troll priest went on as if he didn't hear Hans' outburst._

 _Hans merely stared at the priest before turning his bewildered gaze back at me. His mouth fell open but no words came out. The trolls were looking at him in anticipation and the silence worried me. If I didn't say something soon, I expect the trolls might do something more drastic. I elbowed him harder and this time he uttered a restrained "Owww!"_

" _Just roll with it, okay," I hissed. "It's just a game. It's not real. Besides if we refuse, they'll just keep pushing and Kristoff says they can be really annoyingly pushy. If we play along maybe they'll leave us alone."_

 _He seemed to think of it for a split-second before his he gave a reassured smile. "If you say so." His eyes turned seriously to mine and I stopped breathing when he spoke the words: "Yes, I do take her as my wife."_

" _Put your right palms together," the troll-priest said and this time we no longer hesitated to follow. Hans held out his right palm and I pressed my own against his. My smaller hand seemed to fit well with his larger one and I couldn't help but feel romantic. Only there was something missing here._

" _Decorate this place," Hans whispered to me as if he sensed what I was thinking. "Make it how you would have imagined your wedding would look like." He gave me a wink. "It's just for fun."_

 _I returned the wink then focused on to the priest. "Could you give me a moment please? I just need to do something to make this extra special."_

 _He gave a nod and I willed with my powers to create decorative ice towers covered with blossoming snowflowers to surround the entire valley. The trolls all blinked simultaneously as they marveled at my creations and that just encouraged me to do more. Frost appeared on the little stone arch above us, and I put in some snowflake patterns. I raised my arms to the heavens then turned my riding habit underneath the moss cape into an icy white gown decorated with crystals. I matched it with a veil that covered part of my face and a sheer train, designed with my signature snowflakes._

 _I couldn't transform Hans' blue and white outfit without freezing him, but I put a few ice touches on his clothes—a snowflower on his button hole and some ice crystal cufflinks to match his attire with mine._

 _As a final touch I allowed a light snowfall to rain on us. Now it was a perfect winter wedding just as I always dreamed of._

 _Hans looked at me and nodded his approval. He held his palm out again to meet mine and I threaded my fingers against his as I was momentarily lost in the emerald green of his eyes that reflected the falling snowflakes._

" _Ahem," the priest spoke to gain our attention. "Kindly repeat after me."_

 _We obeyed without losing each other's gaze. As my hand was again joined against his and I began saying the words all I could think of was that for once, I will forget I am a queen who has responsibilities and he merely my admiral. I will play the part of a woman free to love and be loved by a man who I hold dear as my friend and partner._

" _From this day forth until my death, I bind myself to you, body, mind, soul. I shall honor you as my spouse, be your protector when you are in danger, rejoice in your success, comfort you in your sorrow, nurse you in sickness and be your true companion through every step and every storm that this life gives us. You are forever secured in my love and above all, I will make you happy."_

 _The words were so touching that I had to hold back tears as we said them to each other. For although I knew he was just pretending as I was, a part of me wanted to believe it was real and that he meant it._

" _It is time for the exchange of rings," the troll priest announced. Bulda passed to me a piece of twig fashioned to look like a ring. Hans received a similar object from Bulda's husband, Cliff._

 _Hans and I both suppressed a giggle at the funny way the trolls were carrying this out, complete with props. He took my hand and carefully slipped the ring onto my finger. It fitted perfectly. I returned the gesture and slipped the ring I received on his finger._

" _I now pronounce you trollfully wed, you may kiss the bride."_

 _I started at the priest's words and for a moment I thought… hoped… Hans would actually kiss me on the lips. I remembered that one time we really kissed in front of a band of thugs as a distraction. Despite the danger we were in, I felt swept away by that kiss. I've lain awake many nights just remembering how it felt and I itched to just feel his lips on mine again._

 _However, he merely lifted my veil and pressed a chaste kiss on my cheek so brief I barely felt his touch. I didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed. The gesture though seemed enough for the trolls who all cheered around us and began to sing again._

 _They pulled us out of the pit just as a strange music from what sounded like a drum, fast-paced with a strong rhythm floated around us. The trolls began dancing—or at least I thought they were dancing. They were rolling around in such a gleeful manner in time to the rhythm. The female trolls pulled me to them to form what seemed like a line as they continued to sway and roll. I let myself dance along just as the snowflakes continued to fall. Hans on the opposite end of the valley seemed to be enjoying himself with the male trolls who formed their own dance line._

 _The fast music eventually came to a stop just as I ended up in front of Hans. A new sound, more gentle, slow and almost airy like a flute wafted over the valley. The melody was quite familiar but I couldn't place where I heard it before. I noticed the trolls around us began to pair up, male to female and danced together in some kind of modified waltz._

" _Dance, my children," Bulda urged me. I noted that Hans and I were the only ones standing there doing nothing._

" _Will you?" he asked. He held out his hand to me._

" _Yes," I replied as he gave him mine. He pulled me close to him and I let him lead in time to the music._

 _I was never fond of dancing with a partner. On the many times I turned our courtyard into an ice rink, I used to dance alone with Anna, Kristoff, the rest of the family and the villagers following me on ice skates. Olaf was my usual partner but the height difference between us meant I was always crouched down as he kept up with me. During occasions that I had to dance with some foreign dignitary or another, the polite conversation that I kept up with them was always at the forefront of my mind so I never associated dancing as anything but a work-related activity. This was the first time I let go and enjoyed dancing as a pleasurable experience. And what an experience it was._

 _I had seen Hans dance before with Anna and I knew he was light on his feet. I never imagined that being his partner could be magical. We twirled around the valley with an ease I have never felt before. In his arms I felt so secure and carefree I felt like I was flying._

" _Tale as old as time, tune as old as song," He hummed the familiar words in my ear and I suddenly remembered what it was. It was the same song that Belle sang to her husband as we sat together by the fire on that one happy night we spent at the Rose Inn with the elderly couple. Belle sang it over and over again on the ship going to Weselton after her husband's sea-burial that I learned it by heart. It was so sad yet so infinitely beautiful._

" _Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change," I sang back to Hans._

" _Learning you were wrong…" he finished for me before he slowed and stared at me intently. "And I was wrong," he said seriously. "For wanting revenge on Sigurd by hurting Brigitta. Thank you for making me realize that. You saved me from becoming a monster again."_

" _You did the same for me once." I replied as I matched his pace while I recalled that fateful day in my ice castle when I nearly killed two men out of rage and fear._

" _And then I asked you to commit mass murder so we can end a war," he said bitterly. "I'm a beast, you know that."_

" _No," I said, then repeated the words Belle told me the day before we left them at the Rose Inn. "You're not a beast, just a man. Flawed, but still a man," A tiny smile creased at Hans' lips and I had a sudden urge to just move forward and cover them with mine._

 _The music suddenly stopped when I was merely inches from him. The abrupt change wakened me from the spell and I quickly pulled away. I was suddenly aware that Hans and I were the only ones left dancing. The other trolls had stopped a long time ago and were merely watching us. They clapped their hands and cheered._

" _Good show! Good show!" the younger ones praised. Hans and I gave them generous bows. All this felt like being in a theatre performance. No wonder Anna enjoyed spending time with her in-laws. She always loved being the center of attention. I bet this was something she did regularly with the trolls._

 _The trolls started singing again a confusing chorus of incomprehensible words while they danced around us. I caught the words "put them to bed" and felt a blush up my cheeks._

" _Oh no, no, no, no!" I protested the same time as Hans. Our protests however were futile for we were pushed forward until we ended up in a cave. Inside there was a roaring fire on a makeshift grate and a huge bed covered with warm blankets and pillows. A wooden door was shut behind us and we were plunged in the dim glow of the fire as our only source of light._

 _I couldn't look at him. I never meant for the joke to go this far._

" _I'm sorry… I didn't know they would do that," I said as I tore off my veil, train, mossy cape and headdress._

" _No, I should apologize, Elsa. I'm sorry too." He kept his eyes away from me while he removed his own troll-costume. However, he couldn't help but stare at the comfortable bed before us._

" _Look, uuuhhhmmm… Elsa…?"_

" _Yes Hans?"_

" _Don't take this the wrong way, but I think it would be safer if we stay here for the night. You sleep here and I'll go sleep next to Sitron."_

 _His suggestion made sense. The bed did look rather warm and inviting and I was beginning to feel a little giddy from that drink they gave us. I didn't look forward to riding out in the dark all the way home._

 _He opened the door, which wasn't locked at all. However, as soon as he did, the troll song came wafting in and I caught the words 'bringing new life on the wedding night.' That just made me squirm and I rushed to close the door._

" _Don't!" I warned Hans. "Who knows what other ideas they have for us if you go outside? Let's just wait a few minutes. They can't possibly sing the whole night out there."_

 _Hans looked a little loss himself and muttered an "Alright" without looking at me._

 _A tense silence came between us as the trolls continued to sing outside, though thankfully we could no longer discern the words. Unable to bear it, I sat at the edge of the bed. "Well… uhhmmm… this is just like you know when we travelled… through the Southern Isles, I mean…the small spaces… the sharing by the fire…" I began as I searched for a safe topic._

" _Yeah, I kind of missed that little adventure," he replied as he paced around the room uncomfortably._

" _I… I'm glad we did that though… I mean it won us a war and we became…"_

" _Friends," he said._

" _Yes, friends," I repeated._

 _We were silent again and he continued to pace, it was making me dizzy. "Sit down, okay!" I exclaimed more irritably than I meant to._

 _He did so at the other edge of the bed as far away from me as possible and drummed his fingers on the edge of the blanket. That was when I saw the embroidery on the fabric: the familiar chain of Arendelle crocuses that bordered the letters "K" and "A."_

 _Kristoff and Anna._

 _This was their blanket, the one I commissioned as a wedding present years ago along with a set of pillows._

 _My gaze moved to the pillows by the headboard and I was no longer surprised to see the matching emblem on the pillowcases. These were the same ones I helped Anna pack on her honeymoon. A sense of dread shot through me as I realized this was Anna's and Kristoff's bedroom whenever they stayed with the trolls. I shuddered as I imagined that the trolls probably did the same pretend marriage ceremony with them as they did with me and Hans. The only difference was that Anna and Kristoff really brought "new life on the wedding night" as Fredrik was probably conceived in this very room._

 _I met Hans' eyes and a sly smile turned the corner of his lips. "You said you will never marry me," he declared in an obviously teasing tone which didn't help to calm my nerves. I felt awful as I remembered my vow to Anna. Fake marriage or not, it felt like I had just broken my promise to her for I reveled in the idea of the possibility of being in a romantic relationship with this man when I had vowed never to be involved with him that way._

" _I will never marry you for real Hans," I shot back, more angry at myself than I was of him. "This does not count." And to emphasize, I took off the twig-ring on my finger and laid it down on the space between us._

 _He stared at it then tugged off his own ring. He took mine and made to toss both items in the fire. I looked away so I wouldn't see them being destroyed. When I looked back at him his hands were empty. My chest felt suddenly heavy and I had to blink back tears._

 _I didn't know what felt worse: the guilt of being somehow unfaithful to the promise to my sister or that I was indeed faithful to my vow for this momentary daydream was exactly just that. This was us, just friends, as it should be. As it will always be._

" _I'm sorry, I won't joke about that again," he said, his tone sincerely contrite. "Forgive me?"_

 _I simply nodded. I didn't want to speak for fear of betraying how horrible I felt._

 _He stood up and I noticed that the troll songs had already died down. "I should go and let you rest."_

 _He opened the door and I saw that it was indeed empty of trolls outside. But there may be a reason why they left. It was beginning to rain outside._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I've wondered what could possibly have happened if the trolls did succeed in marrying Anna and Kristoff off on that night they came to the Valley of the Living Rock. So I've written how that ceremony could possibly have gone for Elsa and Hans as unwitting-but-more-or-less-willing victims of the trolls' matchmaking.

So how could the trolls know the song Beauty and the Beast? I figured Chip must have met them at some point and taught it to them.


	5. Chapter 5: The Wedding Night

**Chapter Five: The Wedding Night**

"Everybody knows he has eyes only for the Queen."

"And how would you know the Admiral isn't already having his way with her right now behind closed doors? I bet getting frozen turns him on. If you ask me, they've been going at it for a long time with the amount of time he spends locked up in that council chamber with her. Mark my words: he's been bedding her since the war. Probably even before that."

\- Arendelle castle maids gossiping about Elsa and Hans, Chapter 27: Frigid, "The Queen's Admiral"

* * *

" _You've got to be kidding me," Hans muttered under his breath as he shivered slightly from the cold that the sudden shower brought on. Nevertheless, he stepped outside, intent on joining Sitron. As soon as he did, the rain poured even harder that I was alarmed for him._

 _I ran outside and was soaked to the skin in seconds._

 _I saw him head into the nearby cave where Sitron was housed. He stopped just outside of it, unable to move forward into the shelter away from the elements. I found out why. The cave was so small it can only house one horse and that horse was currently neighing in protest to him to go find his own stable._

" _Come on, Sitron," Hans pleaded. "Move a bit, I have no place to sleep tonight."_

 _Sitron huffed and told him under no circumstances was he sharing his comfortably dry spot, thank you very much._

" _Sitron, you don't want me to sleep in the rain, do you?"_

 _Our stubborn horse whinnied quite haughtily that he can either stay with me or find someone else to bunk with._

" _I can't stay with her, it's not appropriate!" Hans complained._

 _Sitron merely rolled his eyes at him, which meant: "Not my problem."_

" _Fine! I'll sleep right here in the rain. And if I catch my death, it's all your fault!" Hans threatened._

" _Hans?" I called out. He turned around and looked surprised to see me._

" _Elsa, what are you doing out here?"_

" _Just come back in with me," I offered. What else was I supposed to do? I can't very well let him stay all night in the rain. Lightning flashed followed by rumbling thunder which told me this sudden summer rainstorm wasn't going to be letting up soon. It would be heartless of me to kick him out of the only shelter we had._

" _I shouldn't!" he protested as he struggled to make himself heard over the downpour. "Look, I'll find some place. Go back in. I'll be alright."_

 _He began looking around the rock formations near Sitron's cave but I could clearly see that unless he was the size of a troll, he wouldn't find a place to huddle in for the night. That however, didn't stop him from climbing on a nearby rocky ledge that led to some pitifully tiny crook above Sitron's cave. One look at his foothold and I knew his effort was doomed. He slipped and I only had time to send in a bit of icy wind to keep him from breaking his legs. He did end up splashed with mud._

" _Hans, don't be stupid," I said as I grabbed at his arm to help him up. "Come back in with me, please."_

" _Sorry Elsa," he said. He looked quite embarrassed but finally conceded to follow me back into our cave. However, I paused to turn back at Sitron who was grinning madly at me._

" _I don't know how you did it, but you planned this, didn't you?" I whispered to that infuriating horse._

 _His response was a snort that meant "Enjoy the evening, Elsa." I didn't even bother to make a comeback to that one._

 _We returned to our cave and shut the door. Both of us were dripping wet and Hans was shivering from the cold._

 _I quickly transformed my water-soaked wedding dress into a modest ice-made dressing gown that covered me from neck to ankle before I turned to him._

" _Stay by the fire, I need to dry your clothes," I said in as straightforward manner as I could. "I'll just turn around." I hope he remembered what exactly that entailed from the last time we did this and prayed silently he wouldn't joke about it. I was uncomfortable enough just knowing he needs to undress near me so I can freeze his clothes and shake the ice off to instantly dry them._

" _Can I just take them off all at once and get under the covers while you ice it?" he asked in the same nonchalant manner._

" _Whatever works," I said. I turned around and heard nothing from him. I was relieved that he was taking this seriously._

 _It lasted only an instant until he said: "No peeking" in his usual insolent manner._

 _I didn't know why but his tone incensed me that I retorted sarcastically back without thinking: "There's nothing there I haven't seen before."_

" _So you were watching then?" he challenged._

" _I was not!" I protested hotly, even as images of him in his underwear filled my head. I shook them off. "I mean, it wasn't a conscious thing. It's not my fault you started undressing in front of me."_

" _Of course, it wasn't. My mistake," he replied although something about the way he said it still contained a tease. I decided not to take the bait and just ignore it completely._

" _I'm in, you can turn around now," he said._

 _He was indeed in bed, covered to the neck with the blanket. His clothes were strewn on the floor and I quickly froze each one. I was about to pick one item up to start shaking off the ice but he stopped me._

" _Elsa, don't! Let me do that. Just turn around again."_

 _I decided that was the best thing to do. I didn't want to get my fingers on his underwear after all. I faced the door and I heard him got up and started wiggling his clothes to remove the ice. It took quite a while, which was understandable since he did have quite a number of garments on. He chattered on something casual about his experience with the trolls while he worked and I just kept a few one-line replies._

 _After several minutes though, I was getting impatient. As his conversation made me feel at ease, I decided that by this time he probably had something decent on already and so I turned around._

 _And saw his completely naked backside._

 _I made a quick about-face before he realized what I just did. It was rather fortunate that he had his back to me and was still busy going off on the tale of how he met Bulda to notice my split-second peep. However, that swift glance had given me another view of him that I couldn't help but log into my memory along with the one I had of him before of his perfectly formed masculine body._

 _Yes, Bulda was quite right. He had a very nice rump I'd like to get my hands on._

 _NO! I am not thinking about that!_

" _Elsa?" he said. "You alright? You're quiet all of a sudden."_

 _I realized he had asked me a question and I haven't replied._

" _Just tired," I said to save myself._

" _Of course. I'm decent, you can turn around now."_

 _He was dressed only in a shirt and trousers. He had left off putting on his waistcoat and cravat which gave him a more casual look. It reminded me of the days we travelled together through Tastris when he dressed as a common peasant. There was something appealing about this less formal side of him that I rarely saw lately._

" _Well… uhhhmmm… you should take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor," he said. He moved to the side to let me get under the covers._

 _I stared at the cave floor. Even if the cold never bothered me, I can tell, it would be freezing for him if he stayed there. There was only one blanket so giving him one was not an option. The bed was quite big that there was enough space for both of us to sleep at each end without even touching._

" _Hans, let's be practical about this. It's cold on that floor and I'm not going to let you risk getting pneumonia now when we're leaving for the Conference tomorrow. Just take the left side of the bed closest to the fire and I'll take the right."_

 _He lifted an eyebrow at me and I saw what appeared to be a tiny smile on his face at the suggestion that quickly disappeared. "Are you sure about this?" he asked uncertainly._

" _Yes," I said before I could change my mind. "Just don't say anything to anybody about this okay?"_

" _Of course not, Elsa," he said seriously. "I would never do that. I'm not going to start a scandal between us."_

 _I slid into the covers while he slid into the opposite end. I turned to my side and faced away from him._

" _I have my reputation to protect you know," he said behind me._

 _That just made no sense at all. I rolled around and faced him. "Your reputation?"_

 _He cradled his head with one hand while his elbow pressed against the pillow and gave me a lazy grin. "I'm an Admiral, Elsa. I can't go around being thought of as a man of loose morals who sleeps around with random queens I'm not married to. What would my men say?"_

 _I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh yes, Arendelle's finest Admiral Westergard, the epitome of chaste virtue. No one believes that," I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster._

" _And why not?!" he said with mock indignation._

 _I giggled at him then went on to spite him. "Please Hans, everybody knows your history as a former pirate. Even when you left that life, you're still known as a rake."_

" _I am not!" he protested hotly._

 _I openly laughed at him._

" _Don't believe all the rumors about me. Half of them I'm sure were just exaggerated or completely made up."_

" _Like what?" I challenged between guffaws of laughter._

" _Like me being your lover."_

 _I stopped laughing. "Okay, I admit that's one far-fetched rumor," I said._

" _Yeah it is," he agreed as he lay back down and stared at the rock ceiling._

 _I followed his example and lay down as well as I pondered on that. I knew how the servants, the sailors, and just about every villager in Arendelle gossiped about us behind our backs. I've seen them whisper together whenever Hans and I appeared together at public events. My council kept giving us knowing glances every time I call him for a private interview. My nephew Fredrik had at one time even asked bluntly if Hans and I were more than friends. He and Kai had been bursting in on us in our regular library sessions at random hours as if they were trying to catch us in any act that would prove our relationship as more than professional. It was precisely why we always made sure to keep our distance and to remain within the bounds of propriety at all times._

 _Well at least until tonight. I couldn't imagine what Fredrik would say if he found out about this situation we were in now. And heaven help me if Anna ever found out._

" _Well what about the rumor about you having over fifty lovers?" I said lightheartedly as a way to ease us away from the rather uncomfortable topic._

" _Not true," he grumbled as he turned to me again with his teasing tone. "I'm not the emperor of China, Elsa."_

" _Dozens then?" I offered as my humor returned._

" _NO!"_

" _Fifteen at least?" I uttered before I lost my nerve._

 _He shook his head at me and said firmly. "No."_

 _I knew I should stop right there, but the question itched at me so badly I blurted it out before I lost my nerve. "Alright, how many lovers have you had in your lifetime?"_

" _Truthfully?" he asked seriously._

" _Truthfully," I replied as I braced myself for the answer._

 _He stared at me intently, his expression grave. "None."_

" _What?!" I gasped as I sat up. "I don't believe that! I've read Rochport's journal. You admitted to him you've slept with more than a few women. And do I need to remind you of that incident in the Southern Isles?"_

 _He also sat up and stared at me. "Yes I did sleep with a lot of women, probably more than I can remember, but they were never my lovers. The term 'lover' implies I loved them. I never slept with anyone I loved."_

" _Oh," was all I could say as my heart felt a surge of joy at that revelation. "You've… you've never loved anyone?"_

" _I didn't say that," he replied._

 _So there was someone. It was inappropriate to ask the next question but I couldn't stop myself. "What happened?"_

 _He avoided my gaze. "I've never slept with her."_

 _To hell with propriety. I wasn't going to past up knowing more about this. "Why not?"_

" _She's not… exactly free to do so," he heaved sigh. "I'm not even sure if she feels the same way as I do. She made it quite plain that she wasn't the kind of woman willing to pursue a relationship if it compromises her position. And her position is something too sensitive to allow her to be with a man of my status. I respect her too much to put her in such a delicate situation."_

 _Constanza. The name came suddenly to me as I recalled how the Queen of Glowerhaven spoke to me about her unwillingness to marry for love if it puts her obligations to her people at risk. Even if Constanza was now a new widow, her duty to her son and her people came first. She will inevitably have a challenging time ahead of rebuilding her nation from the ashes of Weselton's years of abuse, while heading the provisional government of that same nation of her abusers. An affair with an admiral of another country with no title or fortune high enough to give her added advantage will certainly be one more bullet for her enemies to use against her. 'Your Captain is a dear man.' Those were Constanza's precise words and I remembered the fondness in the tone in which she said them and the lighthearted banter she shared with Hans when he returned to the Alexandra to announce Eric's arrival. Hans, too, I recalled talked of Constanza with such glowing admiration to our cause when he proposed I send an invitation to her for an alliance. Certainly, they were friends, but now I was beginning to wonder if that was more than friendship that I witnessed._

" _It's complicated." I sensed the pain in his voice in the way he said it. A sudden unexplainable bitterness for Constanza struck me so fast I felt my fisted hands encased with ice._

" _I understand completely," I admitted as I hurriedly tried to dissipate my ice before he noticed. It was quite an effort to do so._

" _Eric, you mean?" he said in a way that it was almost like a growl._

 _I was startled by the name. I haven't thought of Eric in a long time, but he was just as good as any excuse to hide what I was truly feeling._

" _Yes something like that," I replied._

 _His face darkened and he looked like he wanted to say something but was clearly hesitating._

" _What?" I asked him._

 _He bit his lip uncomfortably. "Nothing."_

" _It's not nothing. Out with it," I insisted._

 _He was silent for a while and I thought he would leave it at that, but then he spoke haltingly. "You and Eric… you didn't…?"_

 _Oh, he was asking if Eric and I…_

 _I felt a blush up my cheeks and I realized this looked awfully like guilt on my part. Hans looked like I just told him I froze Sitron to death._

" _No... Eric and I didn't…" I quickly assured him. "We never got that far."_

 _His face lighted up again. Dare I hope that that was an indication he could possibly be jealous of Eric? Was this an indication the woman he loved was… me?_

 _No… I mustn't think of that! It was a presumption too early to make with so little evidence to back it._

" _I'm glad," he said before he seemed to realize what he said and he began blubbering. "I mean, I'm not glad you had a bad experience… I just mean… it's good you didn't have to…"_

" _It's okay," I assured him. "I'm glad too I didn't go through with it. I don't want to be the woman that breaks up his marriage. And I realized I wasn't really in love with him."_

' _But I think I'm in love with you,' a voice in my head said, which startled me. It was a frightening idea, but wasn't that what I had been feeling for quite a long time now? I just never truly admitted it, not even to myself._

 _I sneaked a look back at Hans. He had lain back down and was again staring at the ceiling. He looked so peaceful just lying there and there was a sparkle in his eyes that told me pleasant thoughts were going through his head. He had never looked so handsome to me as he did right now._

 _Slowly his gaze moved and his green eyes met mine. A smile graced his lips and I couldn't help but notice a tiny dimple at the side of his cheek. I felt myself flush at his gaze and I hurried rolled to my side with my back turned to him before he realized what I was thinking._

" _Goodnight Hans," I muttered, dismissively._

" _Sweet dreams, Elsa," he whispered back. I felt him shift to the side but I didn't dare to look at him again. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the wetness of my pillow touching my cheek. I felt so stupid to have fallen for the one man I couldn't and shouldn't have._

 _I silently cried for hours, all the while praying that the man who could comfort me would never hear my sobs._


	6. Chapter 6: A Stolen Kiss

**Chapter Six: A Stolen Kiss**

Captain Westergard said something to her that made her raise an eyebrow at him. She looked slightly sick for a moment but then her face hardened. She stared at his bloodied mouth as I felt a familiar chilly breeze.

Then she pressed her lips on his.

\- Lt. Andersen's narrative on how they escaped, Chapter 20: Bandits and Thugs, "The Queen's Admiral"

* * *

 _For decades, sleep had been one of the few mercies that granted me respite from nights of apprehension and sorrow that had plagued me since early childhood. In my younger days, I used to cry in bed when the frustration of my uncontrollable powers got to me. As I grew up and managed to control my powers, the nightly worries changed to the everyday problems besotting my kingdom, which culminated in the war between Arendelle and Weselton. My anxieties had been reduced substantially since the end of that war. Consequently, sleep was no longer just a break from my daily stresses but a welcome state for it often brought me pleasant dreams of a certain redheaded Admiral I didn't dare to dream of in my waking hours._

 _Tonight, I dreamt of him again. He stood before me in a winter setting of my creation, vowing to love me for the rest of my life. I offered him in return my heart and my devotion. Then he lifted my veil and pressed the gentlest kiss on my lips that spoke of his deep affection._

 _When we parted my gaze fell on Anna who stood by as my matron of honor, cheering and toasting our union with approval. I only had time to embrace my sister before Hans lifted me in his arms and together we flew. We landed in a place full of sunshine and bright summer colors, a paradise of sand and surf._

 _Cold never bothered me, but it didn't mean I didn't like the warmth. And nothing compared to the warmth when he held me in his arms._

" _Elsa?" I heard him whisper tentatively in my ear. I felt his hands gently push me away, but I clung to him, desperate to hold on to this dream._

" _Don't!" I said as I snuggled closer to him. "Keep me warm."_

" _Elsa…" he sounded hesitant, even apprehensive. "I really shouldn't… this isn't…" He was pulling away from me again but I didn't let him. My dreams had always been like this. Whenever I get to the good part, he just fades and I wake up alone._

" _Stay… please…" I said._

 _I heard him sigh and felt his intake of breath. "Okay, a few more hours. Just sleep my snowflake." I felt his arm pull me in close to him. "Please don't hate me when you wake up."_

' _I can never hate you,' I wanted to tell him but oddly enough as dreams go, I couldn't say the words. I gave up trying and just let myself lie still in his arms._

 _I didn't know how long I held him, savoring his breath near mine and his distinct scent. Everything was a bit hazy, but eventually I forced myself to open my eyes. I was half lying on his chest, with my head tucked just above his shoulder and his one arm was draped across my waist. His even breathing told me he was fast asleep under me and I snuggled on. This was turning out to be one of the more satisfying dreams I've ever had of him and I intend to enjoy every moment of it._

 _I blinked once, he was still there._

 _I blinked again. He didn't disappear on me._

 _By the third blink, I realized I was really awake. Everything from last night suddenly became clear and I can see that I was still in the cave the trolls put us with the sunlight streaming in from under the closed wooden door. Sometime during the night, I must have rolled towards him and ended up in his arms._

 _I moved my head slightly up and found his face inches from my own. He was still sound asleep but I knew if he woke up with me in this position it was going to be very embarrassing for both of us._

 _I slowly extricated myself from his embrace and rolled back to my side of the bed. However, I never got too far. A lock of his adorable red hair fell down his face and covered part of his eye. It called to my hand to brush it away and I did just that. However, I didn't stop there. I couldn't help but run my index finger on the side of his cheek. He didn't stir and I felt a lot bolder so I moved my hand up so I can touch one those sideburns that I've always been fascinated with. The soft spiky hair was just as I imagined it would be and my fingers craved to explore more. It didn't take me long before I was running my hand up his hair completely._

 _He gave a soft moan and I pulled back, afraid that he would wake up and see what I was doing. But he didn't. I watched him for a long time and he continued to sleep with a peaceful smile on his face._

' _Oh what would I give to wake up each morning and watch you like this," I thought. My gaze focused on his slightly parted lips and it reminded me of the day once again when we were faced with that band of thugs. I closed my eyes and could see the events as they unfolded:_

 _He had taken a beating trying to defend me. His lip was split and there was blood gushing from his mouth. I was sure his covered torso contained multiple injuries as well. I was so afraid they would kill him that I was willing to offer anything just to make them stop. But it was nothing compared to the terror I felt when those brutes recognized him as a Westergard and proceeded to separate us. Beaten as he was, he still kept his sense and proceeded to lie about his identity and mine. He bargained with the men, offering himself in exchange for my freedom and that of my two escorts. It had worked only part-way for the men took me to be his mistress and that sparked an idea. It was a crazy but it was the only one I can think of that can convince the bandits to let me approach him. I swallowed my disgust and proceeded to play the part. The men fell for it and they allowed me to come near him and even loosen my bonds._

" _I'll get us out of here," I whispered urgently to him as I began cutting the ropes on his hands with an ice-made knife before I handed to him the object. It must be painful to hold something made of pure ice with his bare hands but he clutched it just the same without wincing until he was able to use the end of his sleeve as a poor shield from the cold._

" _I'll make a Marshmallow so be ready to strike once he's formed."_

" _Don't show them your powers!" he whispered back._

" _I can't!" I argued. "I need my hands to move a certain way and ice needs to come out if I'm creating something that big."_

" _We have to hide it somehow. I can't risk you being exposed!" he desperately answered. He stared around and he saw a tree a short distance behind us. I met his eyes and I knew immediately what he was thinking: If I could get somehow near that huge trunk, it would provide enough cover for me to create my ice creature without the men seeing my hands. But I knew the men would probably be suspicious if I made any sudden jerky movements, so how do I get there?_

" _Kiss me."_

" _What?" I gasped. Did I just hear Hans order me to kiss him?_

" _Kiss me hard and then push me against the tree," Hans insisted, his eyes were determined and serious. I knew immediately what he meant. I hesitated though as I dreaded the thought of locking lips with this man that once tried to kill me._

" _Our people need to survive! And they won't if you're captured! Just do it Elsa!"_

 _I knew he was right. If there was any chance we could save our people and ourselves, I had to take it. I heaved a breath then drove my face towards his._

 _He tasted of blood and I thought I was going to throw up. But when Hans started moving his lips across mine a blast of heat I've never felt before shot through my entire body. It was a feeling not unlike the first time I built my ice castle. I was half-mad, half-ecstatic with the feeling of bewilderment mixed with what I can only describe as satisfying fulfillment._

 _Time seemed to stop and the world around us disappeared. All that mattered was him. I desperately kissed him back and exulted in the shockwaves that erupted across my body from some source I have yet to understand._

 _The sounds of crude catcalling however sent me crashing down to reality. In an instant, my bliss was replaced by a horrible sense of shame as I became aware of the men's remarks around us. It struck me that these men were seeing me as a whore meant to perform for their gratification and Hans was probably enjoying this as much as they did._

 _Angrily, I used the entire weight of my body to shove Hans roughly towards the tree. His back crashed against it and I felt him stiffen with pain. Still, he kept his lips on mine, nipping at them almost viciously as if he was trying to provoke me to bite him back. So I did just that and was rewarded by the metallic taste of fresh blood from the wound I inflicted. But at the same time, it also built up my own swirling rage that I felt the familiar rush of power in my hands. Carefully I hid them behind the tree then released the overwhelming force that formed an ice creature even bigger than the tallest Marshmallow I ever created in Arendelle._

 _Han pulled away abruptly when my ice creature announced itself. The sudden loss of contact startled me and I felt somehow… disappointed. However, there was no time to dwell on the feeling. We moved quickly to free our companions and escape. And when Andersen was shot, our loyal escort was all I could think of until we got to the safety of the Rose Inn._

 _Hans and I never spoke of that kiss. I don't think he knew how to broach the subject for I certainly didn't. He did look rather apologetic to me for days after that and I noticed he avoided looking at my lips. I told myself that it was better to forget it even happened. I understood why he asked me to do it and I told myself countless times he was deliberately rough on me to extract the needed power to create a formidable Marshmallow. Yet, for many nights after the war, I've recalled the incident and savored the memory. What exactly happened in those seconds before I regained consciousness of our situation? It led me to speculate what could have been if the circumstances of that kiss had been different. What would it feel like to kiss him just because I want to and not because our lives depended on it? Would he be gentler then? What would it feel like if I can kiss him when he and I were alone with no one watching us?_

' _Like now,' a naughty little voice in my head said. 'He's asleep. He wouldn't have to know.'_

 _This morning was indeed a golden opportunity. One that would probably never come my way again except in my dreams._

 _I leaned down and kissed him before my better judgment decided to argue against that. It was just a soft peck on the lips but it still triggered the familiar warmth. I kissed him again and allowed my lips to linger longer on his. I was rewarded by an even more intense heat. I reveled in the feeling before I realized what I was doing: I was stealing kisses from a man while he was unconscious. That was just wrong in so many levels._

 _I pulled away and got out of bed completely. I tiptoed across the room, opened the door and walked out. The valley was completely quiet though I could see some of the trolls were rolled on themselves like rocks. They all appeared to be sleeping._

 _I walked over to the cave where Sitron was housed. He was wide awake and greeted me with an expectant look._

" _That was sneaky of you," I told him. "And no, we did not, so don't even ask."_

 _He bristled to indicate there was always a next time but I quickly shot that down._

" _There won't be a next time, Sitron. Nothing's changed between us and that's how it should be."_

" _But something's changed with you," he whinnied as he nuzzled my cheek._

 _How does he know me so well? I hugged him and kissed his nose. "Yes, something's changed with me. Oh Sitron, what do I do?"_

 _The sound of the wooden door creaking opening made me jump. Hans emerged from our cave-room, looking worried._

" _Elsa?" he called out before he spied me next to Sitron. Relief washed over his features and he came over. "I woke up and you weren't there. You alright?"_

 _I carefully set my expression to one of cool aloofness. "I was up a long time ago. I was getting Sitron ready to get home. We really should get back. I was just waiting for you to wake up." I prayed Sitron wouldn't tattle tale on me with that lie. He kept silent for once._

" _I'm sorry if I overslept," he said. "And you're right, we should go. I still need to get the men ready to set sail tonight. Should we leave a note for the trolls?"_

" _I'm not sure they can read," I replied._

 _A rock rolled nearby and Bulda appeared, yawning and stretching her arms. Her hair was a bit disheveled and her mossy back stood on end unevenly._

" _Good morning children," she said._

" _Hello Bulda. We were just looking for you," I greeted back. "Thank you so much for the accommodations last night but Hans and I have to leave soon. We have a conference to go to and we sail tonight."_

" _Of course, of course. But wait a moment Grand Pabbie wants to see you before you go," she said pleasantly._

 _Another rock rolled next to her and unfurled itself to reveal Grand Pabbie. He yawned and stretched himself in the same manner as Bulda but smiled pleasantly when he saw us. Hans and I greeted him warmly just as Bulda rolled away._

" _I heard you had quite an evening," said the elderly troll. "You must forgive my children for being so bold. They mean well and only want your happiness."_

" _Well… errr… we don't really mind letting them have their fun," I said uneasily. I hope Grand Pabbie didn't bring up any more details of that mock-wedding. It was uncomfortable enough just talking about it with Hans present._

" _Yeah, I mean Elsa and I are good sports and we didn't really mind the singing and dancing afterwards," Hans seconded._

" _Ahhhh… I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves," said Grand Pabbie with twinkle in his eye before he turned serious again. "Give me your hands."_

 _We both shrugged but extended a hand as Grand Pabbie asked. He clasped them together with his own. "Last night was a blessing that can certainly help you in the days to come. This trip you are going to will be of vital importance for you both but I see darkness ahead."_

 _Hans and I looked at each other. His eyes mirrored the alarm I felt. "What is it? Are we in danger? Is Elsa? Is Arendelle? Should we not go to Corona then?" he asked._

 _Grand Pabbie shook his head. "I cannot completely see what you will face in the future. But I only know that trials will come soon whether or not you go to that conference. What is important is that you follow your heart."_

 _Follow my heart? That was easier said than decided. My heart led to two paths: One that that would mean either breaking a vow to my sister or denying what I feel about this man._

" _Just remember what occurred this night and let that be your guide. Trust each other," Grand Pabbie went on._

" _I will," Hans whispered so low that I almost didn't catch it if I wasn't gazing at his eyes. It was those eyes that spoke to me, reassuring me of what I already knew: he would always protect me whatever dangers we would face in the future._

" _You should go," continued Grand Pabbie. "I am sure your people will be waiting for you."_

 _I wanted to question the old troll further about our future but it would be awkward to do that when Hans was right there. I will just have to wait for another moment to talk to Grand Pabbie alone, most likely after this conference. So I simply nodded and politely bid Grand Pabbie and Bulda goodbye before I got back on Sitron with Hans._

 _Our trip back to Arendelle was spent on small talk. We discussed the weather, the Coronan conference schedules, last minute cargo preparations and other mundane topics just to maintain a steady flow of conversation even as I pondered exactly what Grand Pabbie meant. Several times, I tried to bring it up to Hans but my fear of the awkwardness that could be uncovered by starting that conversation held me back. I can sense from Hans' terse responses that he felt the same way._

 _When the thick woods finally cleared to give us a view of the village in the distance, Hans suddenly pulled Sitron to a stop._

" _Well, I suppose I should get off now and let you continue ahead," he said._

 _He didn't have to explain. It would not do for us to be seen together coming in from the north mountain so early in the morning. Anyone who did could put two-and-two together and conclude we spent the night with each other. It didn't matter that nothing really inappropriate happened last night, people's tongues would still wag and I don't want to risk that. My logical reasoning however, didn't stop the clear ache that I felt the moment he slid off Sitron._

" _I'll head a different way, just in case anyone's watching from the village," he assured me before giving our horse one final affectionate pat. "Take care of her buddy."_

 _Sitron neighed an assent that seemed to satisfy Hans. He turned and then walked away. I watched him go for a long moment before I decided that after everything that I felt last night, I couldn't just let it end now with uncertainty._

" _Hans?" I called out before I could think._

 _He turned and the smile on his face was so bright, eager and hopeful. "Yes Elsa?"_

 _Do you love me?_

 _The words were on the tip of my tongue but the sounds of the awakening village less than half a mile away stopped me. Even from this distance I could hear the rumble of the carts, the hawkers shouting their wares, and even the occasional crowing of the roosters. It was a reminder of what lay out there for me. I was a queen and he my admiral and we both had our duty._

" _Thank you for the company," I said instead and I immediately wanted to kick myself for losing my nerve._

" _It was my pleasure," he replied though he sounded like he choked the words. "I'll see you this afternoon."_

" _Yes, I'll see you."_

 _I shifted Sitron around and led him to a trot down to the village. Fortunately, he obeyed without protest. I stared ahead, squared my shoulders, plastered a smile I was not feeling and proceeded to greet the villagers that waved good morning to me._

 _Yes, I was still the image of the perfectly proper queen. Even after all these years, I still couldn't let that go, not even for the man I loved._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I couldn't resistthe retelling of that first rather violent kiss. It wasn't exactly a sweet one but it did keep Elsa wanting more. One last chapter to go before I end it I hope to the satisfaction of all you Helsa lovers. This might take me a while as I haven't written that last part yet but I thank you for your patience.


	7. Chapter 7: I Will Make You Happy

**Chapter Seven: Above All I Will Make You Happy**

Whether you win or lose my piece is yours. I can never deny you your heart's desire.

 _\- Hans' note to Elsa, Chapter 30: The Battle for Chocolates, "The Queen's Admiral"_

* * *

He remained silent long after she had stopped speaking. She had just revealed the last remaining secrets of her desire for him and it felt wonderful to finally share it with the object of her affection. She knew from his expression he was in deep thought and so she held back just a bit longer, unwilling to break the moment even if she was eager to get back to drowning in his kisses.

"You took advantage of me," he said in that cool suave tone that dripped with mock indignation. Of all the things he could have said after baring her most vulnerable moments that was the last thing she expected. Feeling slightly insulted, she pushed away from the desk and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me?"

He chuckled heartily but didn't drop the dramatic faux victim expression. "Oh I'm going to remember this forever: who would have thought the virtuous Queen of Arendelle was both a voyeur and a kiss thief. And I thought I was the lecherous seducer. Wait 'til Anna hears about this!"

She was aghast that he would dare share this with her sister. "Don't you even think about saying a word about this to Anna!" she warned.

"Oh I don't know, I think that would help improve my image to her. Even though she has forgiven me, there's still a part of her that thinks I'm a cad that corrupted you. I think she would like me better if she knew you're already corrupt to begin with."

She always responded to these banters by playing the offended lady until he felt guilty enough to cave in to what she wanted. However, an idea struck her that this game could be much more exciting if she went on an entirely different path, one she had never played with him before.

She sat back at the edge of her desk and crossed her legs. "I'm corrupt, am I?" she said coyly.

Hans opened his mouth, but whatever he was about to say got cut off when Elsa suddenly willed the neckline of her ice dress to split in the middle to form a straight line of exposed skin that stopped only when it reached her navel. His eyes trailed down her torso and bit his lower lip. She used her index finger to motion him to come closer. He did without looking up from her chest. When he was close enough she whispered breathlessly in his ear: "You're right about that Admiral. I don't think I'm as virtuous as people think and I can show you exactly how corrupt I can be. Don't tell Anna and I will make it worth your while."

He gasped audibly and looked about to protest but she widened the gap between her gown even further.

"Say you won't tell Anna," she insisted.

"I won't tell Anna," he replied almost automatically as his breath heaved while his gaze still lingered at her chest.

"Good," she smirked, satisfied over this newly discovered power she possessed over him. She then turned his head up to hers and captured his mouth.

Elsa found herself pinned once more on top of her desk and for several minutes she enjoyed his kisses and thrill of his hand moving dangerously over her breast. She was on the brink of just letting everything go when he abruptly pulled away.

"You're making this difficult for me Elsa," he gasped. He moved back an arm's length from her and arranged his clothing. She didn't have to look down to know what was happening to him and her better judgment gradually returned. She decided to tease him further was courting disaster so she stood up and magically restored her gown to its decent state.

"I'm sorry, you started it," she accused even as she giggled at him.

"Alright, alright, fine. Heavens, you're a handful Elsa," he said though he still kept away and refrained from looking at her. "I love you but you going on like that when we're supposed to wait is just torture. My control has limits. So unless you intend for me to prematurely end up in your bed, don't do… that."

She touched his shoulder but kept it light, offering no possible potential to tease him again. "Ok I won't or at least try not to. Forgive me?"

He gave a sigh, sat on one of the nearby couches and motioned for her to sit next to him. She did and he enveloped her in a chaste hug. "How could I not? You're the only woman I've ever wanted."

"So the woman you told me that night in the cave that you loved was me?"

"There was never anyone else," he declared. "And before you even ask, no, I was never involved with Constanza, not even for one night of loveless coupling. She doesn't think of me that way."

"I just figured she's a very attractive woman, Hans. And she has such high regard for you."

"She's a good friend Elsa, nothing more. There's no possibility of me falling for her, and there's even a lesser possibility of her falling for me."

"Why not?" Elsa asked. As far as she knew, Hans was the most charming man alive. Why wouldn't someone like Constanza fall for him, even just a little bit.

"Well that's because…" he hesitated as if he was deciding what to say. "Don't tell anyone, but you see, men's charms don't exactly… err… shall we say… have an effect on Constanza."

"Why not?" she repeated before the meaning of what he said sank in. "Oh. She's…?"

"Yes," he confirmed.

Elsa felt the gravity of that revelation. It wasn't something that was talked about openly in society and something even she was uncomfortable to speak of so she decided to offer no further questions on the subject. Constanza was also her friend and Elsa would never betray that about her.

"I won't tell anyone, certainly. What she does is her business and I think she has the right to choose the one she could be most happy with now that she's no longer married. I just hope she finds her own happiness as we did."

"As do I," Hans replied. "She deserves that at least after all she's been through. But tell me something instead," he paused and Elsa could tell he was reverting back to the subject of their relationship. "When did you realize I loved you? You said when I declared my feelings for you when Anna caught us, you knew."

"A few days after that night with the trolls, on the ship after the chess game when you…"

"Gave you the chocolate?" he finished for her.

She nodded.

"I wasn't certain if you would get the message," he admitted. "I wanted to tell you so badly, but I didn't want us to ruin our friendship or to make you feel uncomfortable. When you didn't say anything about it, I assumed you just wanted to stay friends."

She laid her head comfortably on his shoulder and gently caressed his chin with her fingers. "Oh there wasn't a day after that that I didn't want to be more. But there was my promise to Anna and our positions to consider."

"I understand," he replied as he began kissing her fingers. "When you finally declared what you felt for me in front of Anna, Fredrik and Olaf, I knew my path was clear: I was going to be with you, no matter what and not even a promise from Anna can stop me."

Elsa was baffled and she suddenly jerked away from his shoulder. "Wait—what? But you conceded to keep away from me when I said I was keeping my promise to Anna."

"Of course, I did," he replied coolly. "I knew the battle was lost between me and your sister right there, but it didn't mean the war for you heart was over. I merely retreated for the moment so I can plan a new strategy to get you."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did Hans just admit he had been plotting all along to win her? It felt like she was being played at once more. Granted, he did love her, but she didn't like the idea of being a prize to be won in his endless strategic maneuverings.

She stood up from the couch and huffed as she moved across the room away from him. She paced for a moment before turning at him angrily. "So what were you planning to do exactly after that little dramatic walkout? Were you planning to charm me after that? Convince me to sleep with you? Become my paramour? Get me pregnant then blackmail me to marry you so not even Anna can do anything about it?"

"Elsa, no I wouldn't do that to you," he said. He approached her, gingerly and held out his hands to hold her but she crossed her arms and refused to come forward. "Elsa to pit your heart against me and your sister would mean one of us has to lose. That's no victory for me even if you decide to choose me. As I said before, I can never deny your heart's desire and your heart desires Anna's love as much as you love me. My plan was not to charm you, but to charm Anna."

Now Hans was even more confusing. "Charm Anna?"

"Yes, I was planning to charm Anna and convince her I was good enough for you and that I have no intention but to make you happy. I wanted her to let go of that promise from you so you can be free to be with me without guilt. Of course it's not exactly an easy task. I estimated it would take me years before I can chip away at her armor. When she made a grab at that lamp and then later revoked my citizenship I thought she was throwing my plans out the loop. I snapped both times out of frustration. I'm just glad she wasn't as stubborn as I thought she would be and came through earlier than I expected."

Elsa's heart melted at his words and she allowed herself to fall back into his arms. "You would have waited years for me?"

He gently ran his thumb across her cheek. "I would have waited another lifetime, my Snowflake."

The endearing name called back a memory of that night they spent together and she had to satisfy her curiosity about one little detail. "Were you… I wasn't dreaming when you called me that was I?"

"No, you weren't. You rolled over and started hugging me. I was afraid you would suddenly wake up and think I was taking advantage of you. You were so adorable when you asked me to keep you warm I didn't have the heart to keep you away. I'm glad I didn't because it turned out I wasn't dreaming either when you kissed me."

"You knew I kissed you?"

"I wasn't sure until now. My dreams have often revolved around you kissing me… among other things." He blushed slightly and she guessed his dreams were a bit more risqué than he was willing to admit. "I wasn't completely awake then but I didn't want to risk scaring you or making you stop so I lay very still and just let you do it. When I finally became aware enough to decide that dream or not I was going to kiss you back, you were gone."

"Now I wished I stayed in that bed," she said coyly.

"So did I, but it would have made our relationship more complicated if you did. I'm just grateful for the way things turned out and I will be glad to do all these things I've dreamed about with you in the near future." He paused as if he remembered something before he reached around the collar of his uniform and produced a thin chain there that was hidden underneath his cravat. "It's a little silly, but I think I want to show you something."

He pulled the chain above his head and Elsa noticed something small hung from it: two familiar little twigs shaped into rings.

"I… I thought you threw these in the fire that night…" Elsa gasped when she realized what they were.

"I didn't, they meant too much to me. I kept them in a box in my cabin and I found them this morning. I wasn't exactly sure if you'd want to see them again. I was just being sentimental I guess, but they're nice little souvenirs if you want."

"They're not silly at all," she replied as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "I know exactly where we should put them." She took the bigger ring and slipped it on his finger. He followed her example and slipped the other ring on her finger in return. "There. They belong there until we have the real rings on our wedding."

"It won't come soon enough," he said while he drew her head back on his shoulder.

For several minutes they stayed that way, quietly enjoying their closeness while she pondered on the tediousness of the wedding spectacle they would face in a month while battling the urge against keeping celibate.

"I don't suppose, eloping now would be an option for us?" he asked.

It was an attractive solution but she dismissed it quickly. "And who would marry us? The reporters are practically camped out between the church and the court house. If we so much as step in there, expect us headlined tomorrow."

"There's always Carpet. We can go for a flight, go to some far away country where no one knows us and get married there."

Elsa considered it. It could work. Why do they have to wait when they had the means to make it a more meaningful wedding for both of them?

"Let's do it," she said brightly. "We can go to the Mediterranean or the Pacific Islands or even Asia. You think that will be far enough?"

"Anywhere you want my love," he replied as he claimed her lips again and she let herself be lost in his embrace.

BANG!

The door opened like a gunshot and they both jumped up and moved away from each other. Elsa was glad she had kept her gown to a modest length when she faced Anna. Her sister strode in, her face flushed with anger and stopped in front of them with her hands on her hips.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Anna thundered as she faced her sister before turning her furious gaze on Hans. For a moment Elsa was afraid she would hit him and she immediately rushed between her livid sister and her fiance.

The door opened once more, with lesser force and Kristoff came in muttering "Here we go again," in his typical exasperated manner. Elsa was immediately glad for his more level-headed presence.

"Feisty pants, calm down! It might not be what you think," Kristoff began as he tugged at his wife's arm

Anna shook off his hold and kept glaring at the engaged pair. "You two have been lying to me. Never been together, just friends, my foot!"

"Anna, what's wrong? I don't understand," Elsa pleaded.

"You're married!" Anna declared.

Elsa and Hans stared at each other in confusion and their reaction only seemed to incense Anna more.

"Oh don't act like you don't know anything," she taunted. "You've been married for over three months! That was even before you left for the Coronan Conference! And here you are acting all innocent the whole time. Were you even planning on telling any of us about your secret marriage?"

"Secret marriage?" Elsa gasped. "I'm sorry Anna, I'm confused. Hans and I have never been married. I told you the truth. Until the day we came back to Arendelle we were nothing but friends. You were there when I told him how I felt. I certainly didn't marry him before."

Anna stared at her sister as if she was trying to discern if she was lying. Eventually, her face softened and looked apologetic. Then she turned to Hans and her furious expression came back at full force. "Well maybe Elsa didn't know but you did! You planned this! You married her without her knowing!"

"Anna, I swear I don't know anything either. I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't married Elsa, but I will soon in the most honorable fashion as she rightly deserves."

Anna merely huffed back to indicate she didn't believe one word of it.

"Anna, he doesn't know," Kristoff said calmly. "We wouldn't have known either if Grand Pabbie didn't explain it to me before we went through with it."

Anna continued to scowl and looked like she was trying to convince herself her sister's fiance was guilty. "Don't tell me Grand Pabbie never explained it to you?"

"Explain what?" Elsa and Hans exclaimed together.

"You were trollfully married. I heard it from my mother-in-law!"

Elsa and Hans stared at each other. They giggled together and held out their twig-rings. "Oh you mean this? This was all just a joke," she said as she tried to laugh it off but stopped when she realized Anna was dead serious and was now staring at the rings with horror. "Wait… it is just a little jest by the trolls… wasn't it?"

"I mean it's ridiculous, it couldn't be," Hans said as he twisted his ring uncomfortably.

"So you think my in-laws' customs are ridiculous?" Anna countered mightily.

"N-no of course not," Hans quickly replied. "I mean it's just a mock wedding, "It's not legal or binding isn't it?"

"Of course it's binding!" Anna thundered. "It's a magical bind between two people! Weren't you even listening to the one that married you? And since you Elsa signed the law of religious tolerance that has a provision, which I quote 'the law shall honor any contract of marriage conducted in the rites exercised under an indigenous religion and officiated by said religion's duly appointed priest or minister'. The trolls have an indigenous religion and the one that officiated your marriage is an appointed priest. So yes, under the laws of Arendelle, it is legal!"

Hans and Elsa looked at each other as they absorbed this new information.

"We're…" Hans began.

"Married," Elsa finished for him.

"We don't have to…" he said.

"No we don't," she confirmed.

"I suppose we have to file some kind of document officially with the register," Hans said.

Elsa nodded as she understood. "Yes, we can do it tomorrow. I can send Kai to call the notary in. We can sign it in front of him. But I don't want to be here when the notary files it back to his office and the rest of kingdom gets word of it."

"We don't have to be," Hans reassured her. "We don't have to deal with this for say… two weeks?"

She understood perfectly what he meant and was glad he thought of it. "Baghdad, Greece or China?" she asked.

"All of them, we'll take a tour wherever you want."

"I look forward to it."

"Hello?" Anna interrupted. "Are you two even listening? You're married! What are you going to do about that?"

Elsa quickly hugged her sister and kissed the top of her head. "I'm leaving you in charge for two weeks as my regent."

Anna stared at her, confused. "What?"

Elsa just smiled serenely at her. "Get Fredrik to help if you need to. He's familiar with things now and I'll speak to him and have all the treaty papers with the Southern Isles approved by tonight. He knows how to convey a counsel by tomorrow afternoon and you can work out all the details while I'm gone."

"While you're gone? Where are you going?" Anna asked.

"Hans and I are off to our honeymoon. Just two weeks. We'll take Carpet before noon tomorrow."

Anna stood with her mouth open for several moments until Kristoff finally used his thumb to gently push her mouth to close it. "Just let them go, dear. They deserve it. It's not like we haven't done the same before."

Anna finally seemed to wake up from her shock and faced her husband with an indignant expression. "We only toured the Scandinavian region. They're talking about going to China and heaven knows where else in the world and…" her face suddenly softened and she suddenly threw her arms around Elsa and started jumping at the balls of her feet while crying out in her usual cheerful self. "Oh, you're going to have such a grand adventure! I'm so jealous! You have to tell me everything about it when you get back! A honeymoon around the world? This is so exciting!"

"I will," Elsa said as she hugged her sister back. "Thank you Anna."

Anna gave her one final squeeze then let go.

"And you!" Anna strode towards Hans. Without warning she grabbed his cravat and yanked it forward viciously so that his face rested inches from hers. The image of the diminutive Anna attempting to threaten the much taller Hans wasn't exactly making a frightening impression but Hans didn't pull away. He seemed determined to take this like a gentleman and let her have her way. "Make sure you return here in two weeks with Elsa just the same as she is now or there will be consequences."

"I'm not sure I can come back here with Elsa being completely the same," he uttered before he realized what he said. He quickly colored and Elsa suddenly had the urge to hide.

"What did you just say?" Anna thundered on even as Elsa squirmed at her sister's audacity to have that question out in the open.

"I meant she's coming back happier than she is now," Hans declared as he shot a nervous look at his wife.

"Good save," Anna clenched. "Make sure she does." She let go of his cravat and her face softened. She slapped him lightly on the cheek. "Enjoy the honeymoon then."

"We will Anna, we appreciate the concern," Hans said humbly and that seemed to satisfy the princess enough.

"Anna, we should go," Kristoff declared. "I'm sure the two of them have much to talk about." It was not the first time that Elsa was glad for her brother-in-law's tack and she was about to give Kristoff a grateful look but Anna piped in again.

"Oh no, you are taking Hans for a nice long walk dear."

"I am?" Kristoff asked, clearly puzzled.

"He's not walking me to my execution is he?" Hans questioned.

Anna ignored the comment and proceeded to talk as if Hans wasn't even there. "Yes, Kristoff, you are taking Hans walking so people can see that's he's left the castle through the gates and has gone into the village. Pretend that you're going to get a few drinks at the Rose Pub… Or better yet, do go into the Rose Pub and get him a drink, just don't get him drunk. Then before midnight, you sneak him back through the western postern. I'll make sure to leave it open. Go past the chapel, and walk the length to the duck pond garden. There's a temporary scaffolding in there that the workmen use to repair the library. It will be empty by then. Get him to climb it until the third level and then tell him jump into the window of my old bedroom. From there, he can just go right across."

"Across to where?" Hans asked fearfully.

"Elsa's bedroom," Anna answered as if it was obvious.

Elsa flushed as she understood what Anna was hinting and Hans looked just as embarrassed.

"Anna… this means a lot… how could I…?" Hans began.

"Just make sure I don't hear you. Whatever it is you do, I don't want to know," Anna replied sternly before she broke into an uneasy smile. "Besides… you're already married for three months. I think it wouldn't be fair for you to hold back now that you do know."

Elsa drew her sister in her arms once more. She couldn't find the words to say but she knew she didn't need to anymore.

"Wait, how is Hans going to get out of my bedroom unseen tomorrow?" Elsa asked once she parted from Anna's embrace.

Anna pouted in Hans' direction. "Figure that out on your own. I already worked out how to get him in."

Elsa decided it in her best interest to leave it at that. She was sure she and Hans can think up some way to get him out without detection by tomorrow… if they don't get too distracted with each other.

* * *

Elsa wakened to fresh sea air, bright sunshine and the sounds of the rolling surf interspersed with the morning songs of gulls. As inviting as the possibility of watching the sunrise across the Bay of Naples, the warmth surrounding her was a far greater force that persuaded her to stay where she was. Hans' chest heaved evenly just below her cheek and she looked up to glance at his handsome face in serene slumber.

Yesterday was an adventure unlike anything she had ever experienced. Their first stop on this two-week tour was the fulfillment of one of their common childhood dreams. The ancient town of Herculaneum that was destroyed by the eruption of Vesuvius almost two thousand years ago was discovered a few decades prior to have housed one of the largest collections of books. The books couldn't be read due to being carbonized from the eruption, but the charred scrolls were still an object of fascination for both Elsa and Hans. They speculated that someday someone would be able to unroll some of those scrolls and reveal its secrets while they marveled at the unearthed statues, buildings and roads preserved in time. It was like being in a whole different world and they delighted in exploring it.

At one point, they paused at one of the ruined villas. Only a few columns and structures remained but Elsa and Hans could make out the outline of large fountains surrounded by statues of beautiful women they could only guess represented the muses. At the center of it was a broken statue of Hercules, clad in a lionskin with his face raised to the heavens. Upon further exploration of the area, they uncovered frescoes on the remaining walls with images that showed the famous Grecian hero and his exploits against various monsters like the Hydra and Erymanthian boar. But there was one image that fascinated Elsa most: a woman in traditional Greek clothing that stood in the distance seeming to welcome Hercules with open arms. She figured this was Megara, Hercules' wife whom she felt a strange affinity for. Feeling romantic, Elsa used her imagination and her powers to reconstruct the villa with her ice. Hans watched her with deep admiration as she reformed the columns, replaced the roof, restored the statues and even created vases, furniture and flowering plants that suited the time period. When she was done, she stood before Hans at the center of it all, and took his hand. She made love to him right there as she imagined another couple might have more than two thousand years earlier.

The sun was beginning to set when they finally fell sated in each other's arms. They rose and went back with Carpet to their isolated rented cottage near the sea. They spent the rest of the night cuddling together as they watched the stars above the crashing waves.

As she now lay awake next to him she looked forward to the next adventure the day will bring but decided to spend a few more minutes watching him sleep. She wiggled out of his embrace to hover slightly above his face.

"We've been here before," she whispered. "But I'm no longer afraid to do this." She started running her fingers through his sideburns in a swirling motion before she moved up to thread though his hair. When that didn't wake him up, she moved towards his lips and kissed him softly. She intended only just a short peck but to her surprise, he kissed her back and captured her upper lip with his so she couldn't move. Before she could react, he flipped her over so she fell on her back while he lay on top of her, kissing her even more deeply while his tongue invaded her mouth. She welcomed it with her own and her willingness encouraged him to allow his hands to roam over her naked skin.

"You were awake," she accused when he pulled away to breathe.

"Of course I was, I was just waiting for you to kiss me," he teased. "I figured you wanted to try it again knowing your fetish for stealing kisses."

She giggled to hide her blush. He knew her so well.

"Well I hope you do that a lot in the future," continued Hans. "I consider that my new favorite way to wake up."

"Even if you're already awake?" she pouted.

"Especially if I'm already awake. How else can I kiss you back if I wasn't?"

"Then kiss me again."

"Happy to do so my Snowflake." He dove for her lips once more.

They spent the next half hour or so loss in the bliss of tangled sheets.

"Where shall we go next?" she asked when they finally managed to speak again.

"China?" he suggested. "There's this ancient warrior woman from the Ming Dynasty that I've read about that you might be interested in discovering. They said she buried in ice an entire army of Huns using just one shot."

"One shot?" she wondered, suddenly fascinated. "Does she have ice powers too?"

"I don't know," he replied. "Maybe she just aimed at the right place. We can find out then have dinner at this really great old place Genie recommends called 'Chien Po's'. It's supposed to be located just outside the Forbidden City."

"Hmmm… the Forbidden City?" Elsa repeated as she recalled her old readings of the centuries-old structure and the little information it provided. "What exactly is forbidden in it?"

"People like us who would like to know its secrets?" Hans offered.

"Which means we have to find out."

It was Hans' turn to raise an eyebrow at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I didn't know you had a streak of reckless daring in you."

She playfully touched his chin with her fingertips in the way he loved. "Well maybe I'm finally letting go of my over caution. Do you object?"

"No. I think I like this side of you. Entering the Forbidden City might be fun. I'll even dare invade the Emperor's private library and get one of his books for you."

"I wouldn't go that far," she chuckled. "I wouldn't object to sampling his chocolate if he has any in the royal kitchens though."

"Ah yes… it all boils down to chocolate. If he has some, you will have it. Anything your heart desires my love," he promised before affirming it with another kiss.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Herculaneum is an actual Roman town dedicated to Hercules that was buried in the devastating eruption of Mt. Vesuvius in 79 AD—the same catastrophe that buried the more popular city of Pompeii. It was first discovered in the mid-18th century and one of the more interesting finds are the hundreds of carbonized scrolls in one of the villas. It's basically the biggest ancient library collection in the world that still exists—albeit unreadable. In more recent years some scrolls have been successfully unrolled and scholars are still attempting to decipher the texts. It would be fitting that Elsa and Hans who both loved books would pick this spot for their honeymoon.

Chien Po is the name of one of Mulan's soldier friends. I have a backstory for him. After he marries Princess Su in Mulan 2, they open a restaurant outside the Forbidden City which thrived for centuries. There's no certain timeframe on when the story of Mulan occurred, but I chose the Ming Dynasty as the Forbidden City would have existed at that time and the legend of Mulan had a resurgence during that period.

My most grateful thanks to all of you who have stuck it out reading this tale as well as the "The Queen's Admiral." It's been a great fun making these characters come alive and I hope you liked how I gave Hans and Elsa their own fluffy ending together.


End file.
